


Seasonal Specials

by PinkBlossom



Series: Collide - The Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Death, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, New Year's Eve, Orphan - Freeform, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, bereavement, grandpa Gibbs, sad and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: These stories were created as a follow up to Collide because I loved writing it so much I was bereft at having finished the story. But Everyone likes a Christmas and New Year Special of their favourite series...don't they?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s), jethro gibbs/original child characters
Series: Collide - The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Collide - The Christmas Special

It hadn’t exactly been the quiet Christmas Eve the MCRT had been hoping for. They’d arrived at the office full of festive cheer and slyly hoping for an early finish. What they got was the double homicide of a Marine and a Naval Nurse that had left a little girl orphaned. Everyone’s Christmas spirit had evaporated by lunchtime.

Even Gibbs had been hoping to leave early. Christmas Eve was the anniversary of Mary’s daughter’s death and despite the last year having been so positive for them all, he knew first-hand how hard those milestone dates were. But he was in Abby’s lab, watching Eilidh, the daughter of the homicide victims, cuddled up to her dog, Max. She wasn’t going anywhere without Max and Max wasn’t going to let Eilidh out of his sight. It had taken a lot of convincing to get them from their home that now classed as a crime scene. Gibbs had got the girl to trust him and as a result, he’d managed to get them both to NCIS. Abby had done a great job of making sure they were both comfortable and making sure they both had food and drink. What needed to happen, was the Eilidh needed to go into protective custody but no one was going to take her with the dog in tow. At 7pm on Christmas Eve, emergency foster care with protection was going to be the only option. Gibbs left Abby and got his phone out and called Mary. Eventually she answered and Gibbs knew she’d been crying.

‘Hey, how are things?’ he asked gently.

‘I’ve just been helping Jenson put milk and cookies out for Santa,’ she sniffed.

‘Is he ready for bed?’

‘Ready yes, tired, no,’

‘I have a favour to ask,’ he ventured.

‘Oh, what’s that?’ she sounded intrigued.

‘First, I want you to know that it’s ok to say no,’

‘Well, this isn’t filling me with confidence,’ she chuckled.

He went on to explain about the case, about the little girl and her dog and how they were inseparable and how he needed this girl to be in protective custody.

‘I want to try and get her to come home with me. I think she trusts me enough but if she comes, Max has to come too.’

‘It’s your house Jethro, I can’t veto who you bring into it. But for what it’s worth, I’ll get the spare room set up and find some things for her. Poor little mite.’

‘It’s your home too. And thank you. I’ll be home at some point.’

As it happened, it was reasonably easy to get protective custody approved. Everyone was keen for their Christmas celebrations to start so decisions were made quickly. The hard part was going to be convincing Eilidh to leave her newfound sanctuary of the lab. Jack had spent much of the day with Eilidh and Max and she devoted an hour to convincing her that she and Max would be very safe at Gibbs’ house and that Mary and Jenson would be pleased to meet them both. There was a huge sigh of relief when Eilidh and Max finally got into the car. Jack came joined them in the car, Abby following on to give Jack a lift home. As soon as Eilidh got into Gibbs’ house, she sat on the floor in front of the fire. Max curled around her like a protective pillow and the young girl watched the flames lick up the chimney.

‘I’m going to go now Eilidh,’ Jack spoke softly, desperately trying not to startle her. ‘If you need me to come back, just ask Gibbs and he’ll call me ok?’

The girl nodded but her gaze remained on the fire, her mousy brown hair appearing red in the glow from the red-hot embers. Gibbs walked Jack to the door.

‘Might be a long night,’ she commented.

‘Don’t doubt it. Thanks Jack.’

‘No problem. Happy Christmas Gibbs,’

‘Yeah you too Sloane,’ he smiled as Jack got in to Abby’s waiting car.

Mary made her way down the stairs, tentatively. She walked over to Jethro, who put his arm around her, holding her close and kissing her forehead. She walked slowly over to the couch, as near to their young visitor as she dare.

‘Hello, Eilidh, I’m Mary. We want you to feel comfortable while you stay here so if you or Max need anything, please just ask.’

‘Thank you,’ she replied in a soft voice, glancing over to Mary and attempting to smile before returning her gaze to the fire.

Mary smiled back at her and got up and joined Jethro in the kitchen.

‘Poor little thing. She can’t be much older than Jenson?’

‘She’s the same age. Their birthdays are a couple of weeks apart.’

‘What are we going to do about presents? She might not want to, but I’d feel terrible about her having nothing tomorrow morning.’

‘Abby rounded some stuff up, it’s in the car. I’ll get it out later.’ There’s a bag in the hall that has her stuff in from home.’

Mary let out a long sigh. She’d spent the day dragging the weight of grief around with her and it bought her added sadness that this little girl was dealing with such a situation.

They sat on the couch and chatted while Eilidh continued to stare at the fire. After an hour, Jethro got up and crouched down next to his young charge.

‘Shall we take Max to the backyard so he can do what he needs to do before bed?’ he suggested.

She nodded, slowly getting up and following Gibbs out to the back yard. The little girl looked tired and when she returned with her dog, Mary was able to usher her upstairs to get ready for bed. The exhaustion of the day now evident and she got into bed without a word of protest, her ever-faithful Max, lay alongside her. She left her and returned to Jethro, who was tucking into leftovers.

‘Are you allowed a drink if you’re on protection duty?’ Mary asked, holding a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

‘One won’t hurt,’ he smiled, washing the dish he had just used.

Mary poured them both a generous glass of the amber liquid before sitting next to Jethro, who pulled her close to him.

‘Thank you for letting me bring Eilidh home. I know it’s not been an easy day for you,’ he whispered.

‘Jenson did his best to keep my spirits up. He talks to Jessica likes it’s the most natural thing in the world and wel… I just become a blubbering mess. We got through it though and that’s all that matters.’

They sat up and talked until gone midnight. It was Jethro who realised it was Christmas Day first, he stroked Mary’s face and brushed his lips against hers and she eagerly kissed him back.

‘Merry Christmas Mary,’

‘You too, Jethro’ she replied, a beaming smile on her face.

‘If you check on the kids, I’ll get the presents out,’

Mary disappeared upstairs and Jethro went to the basement to retrieve Jenson’s gifts and to the car to get Eilidh’s. As he carefully closed and locked the front door, Mary was bringing another bag of gifts down the stairs with her.

‘They’re both fast asleep. Max gave me a hard stare but settled back down once he realised I wasn’t staying.’

They both laid out all the gifts under the tree. Jethro took a bite out of the cookie that Jenson had left Santa and gulped down all the milk.

‘Coming to bed?’ Mary asked.

‘I’ll need to keep the bedroom door open to listen out. I can sleep down here if you prefer?’

Mary smiled. ‘I can live with the door being open. Come on, I need your body warmth,’ she replied, pulling him towards the stairs.

***

Opening her eyes slowly, Mary was aware of two things: The door to the bedroom was now closed despite it being open last night and Jethro was not in bed with her. Glancing over towards the clock on the nightstand, she saw that it was only 5.45am. Curious as to where Jethro was, she got up and looked out on to the landing. She could see a light coming from downstairs and she could hear little voices. Wrapping a cardigan around her, she descended the stairs. Jethro was sat nursing a mug of coffee at the table while Jenson and Eilidh were talking on the couch. Max was by their feet.

‘Morning you two,’ Mary said.

‘Morning,’ Jenson breezed, while Eilidh smiled.

Jethro got up and filled a mug with coffee and cream for Mary.

‘She’s talked more to Jenson in the last hour than she spoke to anyone yesterday,’ he noted as he sat back down at the table with Mary.

‘Wow, that’s good.’

Mary looked down and noticed Jethro had his notebook out in front of him. She gave him a quizzical look.

‘Jenson’s a better interviewer than some agents I’ve worked with. Got a description of the killer and a full account of what Eilidh heard and saw before, during and after it happened. It’s enough to identify a suspect. Especially as Max has bitten him on the arm.’

‘Her parents were killed in front of her? Oh, that’s just awful,’ Mary felt her eyes fill with tears just thinking about it.

‘Yeah, he aimed the gun at her and that’s when Max went for him.’

‘I hope he bit him real hard,’

‘So do I. I’m going to get Jack to come back over and take over protection from me while I go back in to work.’

Mary nodded and Gibbs got up and started making calls.

By 7am, Jack was installed on protection detail and Mary kept her topped up with coffee as the watched in wonder at Eilidh and Jenson talking and playing.

‘Those two are so cute. Look at my little pal Jenson being the perfect gentleman.’ Jack soothed

Mary chuckled. ‘Well, he’s had a good role model this last year,’

‘He certainly has and you’ve both been good for Gibbs. He’s so much easier to deal with these days,’ Jack winked as they both shared a smile.

‘I’m not sure the guy they’re chasing right now will find him quite so easy to deal with.’

‘No, the dog bite will be the least of his worries. Gibbs won’t be as forgiving as Max.’

The two women continued to watch as Eilidh and Jenson chatted. Mary was surprised that Jenson hadn’t even looked at his presents. He seemed more bothered about keeping his new friend company.

‘Do you guys want some breakfast? How about I make some pancakes?’ Mary suggested.

Jenson nodded enthusiastically while Eilidh’s response was a little more subdued but seemed to indicate she would like some.’

‘What about you, Jack?

‘I thought you were never going to ask. I love pancakes! Does Max need some food, Eilidh?’ Jack asked.

The little girl nodded, and Jack beckoned her over to help put the right amount of food in the bowl. Abby had done an amazing job of sourcing the pet’s usual food as well as replacement bowls. Max seemed very happy to be getting fed.

With pancakes consumed, both children were encouraged to get dressed. Jack helped Eilidh pick out some clothes. Once they were back downstairs, both children were eager to play in the backyard with Max. So, once they’d be made to put their coats on, they were unleased into the backyard, Max ultimately in his element having people to play with as both children threw tennis balls and frisbees for him to catch. Jack and Mary ended up sat on the bench watching them with their coats and hot coffee to keep them warm. Jack’s phone rang and she walked away from everyone to answer. When she returned, she seemed relieved.

‘That was Gibbs, they think they’ve got him. Abby is going to call round soon to get a DNA and a dental impression off Max. I’m to let Abby explain it to Eilidh.’

Mary nodded. She felt a sense of relief that they had caught the person they suspected of carrying out such a hideous crime, but she knew that for Eilidh, this was only the beginning.

Abby arrived at the house and was full of her usual sparkly energy which was quite impressive given she’s been called in to work on Christmas Day. She chatted away to both kids as she explained what she was doing, surprising them with a new toy she’s bought for Max and once she had the samples she needed, she let Eilidh be the first to give the toy to her dog.

‘Nicely done Abby,’ Jack remarked.

‘Hey what can I say, I’m a pro. Anyway, I better get these back to the lab. Gibbs will want the results ten minutes ago. See ya!’

And with that the Forensic Scientist skipped out of the garden and towards her car. Mary looked at Jack.

‘I take it, Jethro’s a bit impatient at work then?’

Jack laughed and Mary joined in.

‘Yes, even more so when he’s got a bad guy he wants charged and he’d rather be home with his family,’

Although they had lived together for exactly a year, Mary had never really thought of them as a family before. At first it was very much being a tenant, but as time had marched on, her relationship with Gibbs had blossomed and instead of having a bedroom each, they were sleeping in the same bed. Jenson had insisted on calling Gibbs ‘Grandad,’ a title that Jethro was quietly proud of. It was like they’d become a family by happenstance. If anyone would have told Mary 2 years ago that she would be this happy, she’d have through they were mad. She definitely never thought she would find someone she loved as much as Jethro, and who would love her and her grandson quite so fiercely. As with all her thoughts that day, they led back to Eilidh. She wondered how she was coping with all of this. She was a lot like Jenson in the way the sadness didn’t seemed to last too long.

It was after lunch when Gibbs arrived back home. Jenson and Eilidh (along with Max) were sprawled on the couch watching a film. Jack and Mary went through to the kitchen so they could get details from Jethro. The DNA from Max had been found in the bite wounds of the man they’d subsequently charged with murdering Eilidh’s parents. He was now in custody and the MCRT could enjoy the rest of their Christmas. Jack was able to go home, leaving Jethro and Mary with the inseparable Jenson, Eilidh and Max. Mary started making the Christmas Dinner while Jethro sat playing a board game with the kids. After ten minutes or so, Eilidh appeared in the kitchen.

‘Can I help?’ her voice was timid and a bit shaky.

‘Sure,’ Mary replied with a reassuring smile.

Digging Jenson’s apron out of the drawer, she gave it to Eilidh and helped her put it on. She gave her the very important job of mixing the cream for dessert.

‘I like cooking. I help mummy cook all the time,’ Eilidh announced, giving the cream her full attention.

‘What do you like to make?’

Eilidh gave the question some serious consideration.

‘Cookies!’ came the enthusiastic reply.

‘Well, do you know that warm cookies and ice cream is Jenson’s favourite?’

‘It’s my daddy’s favourite too,’

Eilidh suddenly stopped mixing the cream, she quietly took the apron off and went back through to the lounge and sat in front of the fire as she had done last night. Max, who had been asleep, got up and went over to comfort her. Mary peered from the kitchen and looked worriedly at the little girl. She had been remarkably happy all day, but something seemed to have upset her all of a sudden. She clearly needed some time to herself, so Mary continued to prepare the meal.

Jethro noticed Eilidh sit herself back down in front of the fire. Once he had finished his game with Jenson, he sent his adopted grandson to see if he could help Mary in the kitchen and took a seat near to the unhappy looking girl.

‘You ok?’ he asked gently, wary of asking her too many questions.

Eilidh sighed. ‘I was telling Mary about my daddy liking cookies and ice cream and I remembered he won’t be able to have it anymore and I felt sad.’

‘You know, you’re allowed to be sad. And next time you eat cookies and ice cream, you can remember how happy it made your dad,’

Eilidh nodded and started to focus on the fire again. Gibbs decided to give her some space so went through to the kitchen to see how the meal was coming along. Jenson was stood on the little step by the sink, washing up some of the dishes. Once he’d finished, he got down from the step and skipped through to the lounge again.

‘What did Eilidh say?’ Mary asked.

Cookies and ice cream made her think of her dad.’

‘She spoke to me about her parents very much in the present tense. I did wonder when it was going to hit her.’

‘I asked Jenson why he hadn’t opened any of his presents and he said he didn’t want Eilidh to be unhappy and that he had loved having a friend to spend Christmas with,’ Mary continued

Jethro smirked, ‘He’s a good kid.’

‘I know. What will happen to Eilidh now? I’m guessing she no longer needs protective custody?’

Gibbs shrugged. ‘Children services were trying to find some family. Tim looked through the records and he doesn’t think there are any. She’ll probably go in to foster care and Max will have to be rehomed.

Mary looked up at Jethro, blinking back the tears. He put his arms around her, wanting to protect her from the harshness of what he had just said. He didn’t particularly like it either.

‘Can she stay here? Max too,’ Mary asked in a small voice. ‘I’m already registered as a foster carer which might make things easier.’

He pushed her away slightly, allowing him to look into those big brown eyes of hers. The moment of hesitation told Mary he had been thinking the same thing.

‘You really wanna?’ a smile started to curl his lips.

‘Yeah, I do. I mean, if you’re ok with it?’

With an earnest smile, Jethro nodded and pulled her back towards his chest, her head resting just under his chin.

‘Damn right I am. This sort of stuff is just one of the reasons why I love you, y’know?’ he whispered.

***

Mary finished cooking the meal and Jethro laid the table. He gently asked Eilidh if she was ok with everyone opening presents after the meal and she said she was so, once the meal had been consumed, they all gathered around the fire and opened presents. Jenson was happy, but he kept his celebrations lowkey. Both he and Eilidh played happily for the rest of the evening until bedtime.

The next day, Gibbs took Eilidh and Max to NCIS with him. He told Fiona, the social worker, privately that he and Mary would love to have Eilidh stay with them. Fiona wanted to speak to Eilidh alone, but she was reluctant to leave Gibbs’ side. She wouldn’t even stay with Jack or Abby in the room. It had to be Gibbs or no one. While it was unorthodox, Fiona allowed Gibbs to stay with her if he sat out of the way and said nothing. Eilidh had only one-word answers to most questions but when she spoke about Jenson, her face lit up and she talked about how they had played together and how he had made her happy whenever she felt sad. Gibbs looked at the floor and smiled while Fiona watched the little girl become so animated as she spoke about her new-found friend and how his mum had died but he had his grandma and Mr Gibbs had become his grandad. The Social Worker held the smile as she thanked Eilidh for talking to her. Once outside the room, she told Gibbs she would need to speak to Mary before she could make it official, but she didn’t see there being a problem. Gibbs smiled and nodded, seeing Fiona to the lift and offering his thanks.

‘I think it’s me who should be thanking you. You’ve made this much easier for everyone, Agent Gibbs. Especially Eilidh.

He smiled and looked away coyly, retraining his gaze on the little girl gripping on to his hand. The sensation of her little hand in his took him back to when Kelly was the same age. He never believed he’d have anyone that small rely on him again yet now he had two children who looked to him for so much and who needed him.

Mary had no problem convincing Fiona she was going to be able to deal with Eilidh. She spoke of her own struggle with bereavement and how she was helping Jenson to remember his mum. The social worker couldn’t help but smile.

‘I don’t think I’ve met two people more equipped to help a child like Eilidh than Jethro and yourself. If you need anything, I’m always on the other end of the phone but I genuinely think you got this,’

The blood rushed to Mary’s cheeks at the earnest compliment. She and Jethro had spoken about it at length the evening prior. He’d mentioned setting a retirement date: something Mary knew from speaking to his colleagues was unimaginable a year ago. Work was very much a part of his identity and what got him out of bed in the morning. While he never cowered away from the responsibilities of work, it wasn’t the sum of his being anymore. He’d been seeing a therapist and it had helped him deal with what had occurred in his past. What he had experienced had changed him but Mary felt he was as close to the Jethro that Shannon had loved all those years ago as he was going to be. She could see the scars of emotional wounds, but those scars were not restricting him, stopping him being happy anymore. They were part of his history, and they held stories that he might tell those he loved someday, and those that would never be told.

Jethro was keen that Mary have a better work/life balance. Whereas before she was struggling to pay the debts incurred ensuring her daughter got the best treatment, now they were comfortable. Despite this, it was easy to see that between work and Jenson, her time was spread thin. Reducing her hours would give her a better balance, an enable her to spend more time with her precious grandson. Both now wanted more time together and most certainly with Eilidh who would almost certainly need more of their time.

Eilidh smiled broadly as she walked through the front door later that afternoon. She held Jethro’s hand, almost too scared to let go in case she lost him. Jenson leapt up to meet his new friend, having felt listless without her for most of the day. Mary couldn’t help but feel a sense of joy at having her back. She watched Jethro as he guided her through the door with Max following on behind. She marvelled at how gentle the Special Agent was with the young girl. He was always so good with Jenson but watching him with Eilidh helped her see another part of him. He knew this child needed even more care, and he had adapted immediately to ensure she had the support she required. Mary felt a warm glow knowing that just when she thought she couldn’t adore him anymore than she already did, she found something else about him that made her heart swell.

Eilidh let go of Jethro’s hand and ran towards Jenson as they ran off to play some game only they knew the rules to. The Agent walked towards Mary and they smiled at each other, happy that they had managed to keep this girl as part of their family. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Mary and she let out a small happy hum as she rested her face against his chest. It had been years since either of them had felt this content with their lot, and as this little patch work family was just what they had both needed.


	2. New Year

‘Will you both just go? They won’t hold that New Year’s Eve table reservation at The Skylar for long you know,’

Ellie watched exasperated as her boss and his girlfriend fretted about leaving their two young children with her for a few hours.

‘We won’t be too long Ellie,’ Mary looked to the two children who were absorbed watching some cartoon on the TV.

‘Be as long as you need to be. It’s fine. Nick’s going to pop by later and we’re going to watch a film.’

Gibbs was being his usual quiet self. He was dressed smartly and even through he wasn’t fussing like Mary was, there was a hint of hesitation about him. Ellie knew how rare it was for them to go anywhere without the children which was why everyone clubbed together to get them this meal as a Christmas Present. Eilidh had been with them a year already and Ellie felt she’d got to know both kids enough that they’d be comfortable in her company. She shot her boss a look as if to say, “Get outta here!”

To his credit, he took the initiative and reassured Mary that Ellie would be fine, assisting her out the door as she told Ellie where the first aid box was for at least the third time that evening. They arrived at the restaurant in plenty of time. The meal was beautiful and they even found themselves talking about subjects other than the children. When it was time to leave, they walked out into the frosty December night. Gibbs instinctively put his arm around Mary and they walked back to his truck. He was surprised when he looked at his watch and it was only 10.30pm. He thought of other places they could go but none of them compared to the lure of roaring fire and comfort of home. Ellie was not surprised to see them back so early but knew they had at least been able to enjoy some time alone. Gibbs and Mary waved of Ellie and Nick and while Mary checked on their sleeping brood, Jethro got out the bourbon he had been saving for tonight and set the record player going with what he knew to be Mary’s favourites. With a fresh log on the fire, the couple cuddled up on the couch, their intermittent conversation punctuated with the soothing crackling from the hearth. Jethro got up to pour them more bourbon until he realised it was very nearly time for the bells. He coaxed Mary from the couch, turned the volume of the music up slightly and pulled Mary towards him, gently swaying in time to the music. They were still dressed in their fineries and there was something magically about dancing in the lounge with no one watching. As fire works started to light up the sky outside the window indicating the new year was upon them, Jethro swooped down and pressed his lips on to Mary’s. They stayed lip locked for what seemed like ages. Mary opened her eyes, a beautiful smile forming on her soft lips.

‘Happy New Year Jethro,’ she whispered.

He smiled back, the happiness evident on his face.

‘And a Happy New Year to you too,’ he replied, barely able to keep his eyes off her.

Gently leading her towards the stairs, he switched of the record player and the lights, grinning lustfully as he pulled her towards their bedroom. 


End file.
